Love for a brother
by keepcalmandhaveacupcake
Summary: Uchihacest lemon! Yes!


"**Love" for a Brother **

"Talking" _Thinking_

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are brothers, however they love each other in way that is much more than brotherly. They became secret lovers when Sasuke was 7 ½ and ever since they shared a deeper bond; their relationship was not purely about sex though they did enjoy pleasuring each other. Itachi often had to quell his sexual desires toward Sasuke him being a teenager that just hit puberty; Sasuke helped Itachi through his bad days by simply sitting with him and saying sweet nothings in his ear or massaging his brother's tense shoulders. They made love for the first time when Sasuke was 8:

"Aniki!" Sasuke called excitedly. "You seem chipper otouto." Itachi mused poking Sasuke's forehead in greeting. "I can't wait for tonight!" the eight year old said. "I can't wait either Sasuke." Itachi said stealing a quick kiss. "Aniki…" Sasuke whined blushing pink. "You know you love it." Itachi said smiling. "But I don't want to get in trouble." Sasuke pouted. "I know you don't." Itachi smiled and held out his hand. "Want to the cave now?" he asked. "Yes please!" Sasuke said excitedly. The duo left quickly and went to their secret diamond cave. Itachi latched the tarp down once they arrived and smiled at Sasuke. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked nervously. "I'm ready aniki." Sasuke said beginning to pull off his clothes making Itachi blush at his dirty thoughts. "Is making love like having sex?" Sasuke asked now completely nude. "No in sex there is no love only lust." Itachi replied having stripped down nude as well. "So is the routine the same?" Sasuke asked curiously laying down and spreading his body out for Itachi. "-Ahem- Yes it is Sasuke except I will put my um…" Itachi blushed red unable to finish his sentence. "Your 'disco stick'?" Sasuke asked. "Yes that I will put it…" "Up my butt?" Sasuke asked. "Yes…?" Itachi blushed furiously. "It's okay aniki I want to." Sasuke said misunderstanding the blush tainting his brother's cheeks. "If you really want to we can make love?" Itachi said his meek side showing. "I want to very much!" Sasuke proclaimed. "Very well otouto." Itachi climbed onto the bed and began to pleasure his brother while preparing him for the main event. "Ah mmm aniki." Sasuke moaned happily. Itachi put a lubed finger into his brother and wiggled it making Sasuke squirm. Finally two fingers later Itachi placed his throbbing erection at Sasuke's entrance. "You ready otouto?" Itachi panted. "Yes aniki please fill me with you 'disco stick'." Sasuke panted out. Itachi thrust in slowly making Sasuke whine in pleasure. "It feels so good aniki…" Sasuke stuttered. "I'm glad you like it Sasuke…" Itachi panted pulling out and thrusting back in hitting Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke screamed in ecstasy and came on their stomachs tipping Itachi over the edge as well. "That was amazing… aniki." Sasuke panted after they got cleaned up. "I'm glad we're lovers fully now." Sasuke said yawning. "I'm glad too Sasuke." Itachi yawned tired out from their lovemaking. They fell asleep smiling; an hour later Sasuke woke up and saw his brother sleeping peacefully beside him. _He looks happy and angelic…_ Sasuke thought cuddling closer to Itachi. "Love you aniki," he mumbled falling asleep again. They got up and went home two hours later both satisfied and wholly happy.

Then the massacre happened robbing Sasuke of his family and his lover; he felt betrayed because Itachi left him in Konoha and left without looking back.

Sasuke became depressed and began to hurt himself in places most people didn't dare look; he cried often and nearly died of Anorexia once having become too depressed to eat. Needless to say his friends and Sensei worried about him, but knew better than to pressure him.

Sasuke soon left the village hoping to find power to get Itachi back for breaking his heart or to maybe _**find**_ Itachi. Orochimaru had taken him in at once pleased that he chose power over family etc… etc… The Sannin did not expect his apprentice to starve himself randomly; well it was random in Orochimaru's opinion. Sasuke became very thin very quickly causing Kabuto and his new teacher to worry about his health for the first time since he arrived there 2 ½ years ago. Sasuke refused to eat and was discovered crying for his brother several times. Finally a year and a half later Sasuke killed Orochimaru and went to find Itachi to either get answers or kill him for breaking his heart.

Sasuke had created a small team to travel with; they soon discovered he was too thin for someone his age. Sasuke weakened undetectably as the months leading up to the fight went by. Finally the day of the fight dawned and Sasuke was ready to face his brother/lover; Itachi fought him with everything he had until his own illness got the better of him after he used Susano'o. Itachi collapsed very much "dead" causing Sasuke to break down in tears; his lover was dead and it was his fault. He sobbed loudly wishing he could die too, not that he was far off. Sasuke shivered against the stone tears streaming down his cheeks. "No…

(1) aniki… NO!" he sobbed hysterically. Konoha was catching up quickly wanting to take Sasuke home. "He's crying?" Suigitsu said confused. "I thought he hated Itachi's guts." "I thought so too; it's not like Itachi hated Sasuke." Kisame said scratching his head. Sasuke continued to sob long past hysteria and into a sort of crazed depressed state. He stood shivering his eyes pained and lost. "Why…?" he sniffed weakly staring at his shaking hands. "Aniki…" No tears fell now Sasuke just stared at his shaking hands sadly. "Sasuke…?" The teen looked up at the soft calling of his name; Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Itachi standing in front of him smiling weakly. "Aniki…?" Sasuke said walking toward Itachi with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Itachi said noticing his brother's tears. Sasuke reached Itachi and kissed him tears falling down cheeks. Itachi was shocked at first, but then he kissed back closing his eyes in content. _I'm so glad you're alive… aniki. _Sasuke thought relieved. Itachi smiled into the kiss glad Sasuke still loved him.

They parted and Sasuke nodded toward the room beneath the caved in roof. Itachi smiled and they went back into the destroyed hideout. "Okay then?" Suigitsu said lost. "Yeah you said it bro." Kisame agreed with his brother.

Inside the hideout Itachi and Sasuke walked through the hallways to their old room; they had created a haven here to avoid suspicion when they were particularly desperate to make love. Upon arriving in the room Sasuke locked the door knowing Naruto would search for him in the hideout. "Your friend is beyond desperate." Itachi said. Sasuke kissed him. "I know he is." He replied. "Hm" Itachi said quietly when Sasuke kissed him again, this time deepening it so their tongues were battling. "I missed you" Itachi said. "I missed you too." Sasuke said rubbing the dried blood off of his lover's face. Itachi sighed and leaned into the caress. "You well enough to go all the way?" Sasuke asked remembering what happened when Itachi was pressured when they fought earlier. "I'm fine now." Itachi said honestly; he was fine when they fought aside from the blood he coughed up from the illness in his lungs. "You sure?" Sasuke pressed nervously. "Yes" Itachi said frenching his (2) otouto. "Okay" Sasuke said dazed. Itachi pulled off his shirt glad to be rid of it; it was way too tight now. Sasuke was already shirtless from the battle making it easier for them both. Itachi smiled and hugged his brother glad the fight was over. "Our fights are too violent." He said to Sasuke. "Mhm" Sasuke agreed leaning up to give Itachi a light kiss. He removed his belt and origami sweater from his waist. "Origami?" Itachi asked. "Yes" Sasuke said. "Smart little brother." He said. "It has its advantages." Sasuke said pulling his sandals off. Itachi did the same his pants soon following. Sasuke took off his pants and was buck ass nude. "What about boxers?" Itachi asked. "The pants are too tight for underwear." Sasuke said meekly blushing. "Oh" Itachi said having been there once himself. "You really want to…" Itachi kissed his brother cutting off his worrisome question. "Hm!" Sasuke groaned when Itachi grinded against his groin. "I want to foolish little brother." Itachi said removing his boxers.

XXX Warning Lemon Starts here XXX

Itachi lead Sasuke over to the bed and laid him down on the silk sheets. "It's been years since we came here to make love." Sasuke mused as Itachi lay down beside him. "It has been a long time indeed." Itachi agreed kissing Sasuke's neck. "Oh…" Sasuke moaned when Itachi nibbled on a sensitive part of his neck. "You like that?" Itachi asked. "Yea…" Sasuke groaned as Itachi lavished his body with kisses; he arched into his brother when Itachi tongued a nipple. "Ah!" he moaned in pleasure. Itachi sucked on the nub for a while before switching to the other one. "Ah… ah!" Sasuke moaned. Itachi moved down his stomach leaving small hickies as he went. "Itachi… AH!" Sasuke moaned loudly when his brother deep throated him suddenly. His brother bobbed his head quickly making Sasuke writhe in pleasure. "I'm going to…ah … come…!" Sasuke groaned. "Hm" Itachi hummed driving Sasuke over the edge; he came hard into his brother's waiting mouth. "You still taste good." Itachi said after swallowing his otouto's seed. "I wonder do you?" Sasuke said looking at his brother. "You tell me." Itachi said laying back and spreading his body for Sasuke to ravish. And ravish it he did starting with his aniki's nipples. "Mmm" Itachi moaned quietly as Sasuke sucked on his rosy buds; Sasuke nipped them playfully driving Itachi crazy. Sasuke tired of sucking on his nipples and moved down to his abs. "Ah!" Itachi groaned when Sasuke nipped on the rippled muscles of his abdomen; he was quite sensitive there. "You like it?" Sasuke asked. "Yes" Itachi panted. Sasuke went down to his brother's twitching manhood and smiled deviously. Sasuke stroked it once making Itachi squirm. "T-tease…" he accused. "Oh hush" Sasuke said deep throating his brother. "AH!" Itachi screamed in pleasure. Sasuke had learned a few tricks during his years with the pedophile that he called (3) "Danna". Sasuke bobbed his head slowly making Itachi squirm; he very subtly began to channel chakura through his lips and throat. "Ah… ah… ah!" Itachi panted feeling his brother's mouth begin to heat up. "Hm?" Sasuke said making his brother cry out in pleasure. "Ah mmm" Itachi groaned feeling his climax approach. Sasuke sensed it and decided to surprise Itachi. He withdrew his mouth until only the phallus remained encased by his lips. Then without warning he deep throated Itachi channeling chakura right through his throbbing length. "AH!" Itachi howled coming hard into Sasuke's mouth; Sasuke swallowed the seed in his mouth and smiled. "You still taste like spices," he said to Itachi, who was still coming down from his high. "That was a new high." Itachi panted. "I know" Sasuke said giving him a light kiss. "Now shall we do the main event?" he asked Itachi. "Yes" Itachi said flipping them over so he was on top. "You think our lube is still here?" Sasuke asked. "Most likely it is where we left it." Itachi said rummaging through the drawer in the bedside table. "Ah here it is." He said flipping the lid open and coating three fingers with it. "Ready otouto?" he asked. "Yes I'm ready." Sasuke said spreading his legs revealing his pucker to Itachi. Itachi gently circled a lubed finger around the orifice before pushing it inside carefully. "Oh… mmm" Sasuke groaned as Itachi stretched him. "You're tight as ever." Itachi mused adding another finger and scissoring them. "I never let that pedophile snake touch me." Sasuke panted. "Oh ah!" Itachi hit his brother's prostate as he added a third finger. "Ha… hm…" Sasuke groaned thrusting down onto Itachi's fingers. Itachi removed his fingers drawing a whine out of Sasuke. "You ready for the real thing?" Itachi asked rubbing lube onto his manhood. "Yes I'm ready to be one with you again aniki." Sasuke said and Itachi rubbed his length against the pucker. "Now you're being a tease." Sasuke accused. "I don't want to hurt you Sasuke." Itachi said. "I know you don't." Sasuke panted holding onto his brother's bicep. "Please I want to be one with you again after so many years." Sasuke said. "Ready?" Itachi asked. "Yes" Itachi thrust into Sasuke's wet heat. "HA!" Sasuke moaned as his prostate was hit hard. "You all right?" Itachi panted. "Move… ah!" Sasuke half moaned. Itachi pulled out and thrust back in to the hilt. "So tight" Itachi hissed in pleasure. "Ah aniki ah!" Sasuke moaned loudly. "Mmm otouto" Itachi groaned thrusting into his brother's prostate. "OH!" Sasuke writhed in pleasure as his brother made love to him. Itachi moaned as he thrust into the wet haven that was his brother. "I'm c-close!" Sasuke stuttered. "Me too otouto." Itachi panted reaching between his brother's legs and stroking his weeping erection. "Ah! Ha…" Sasuke panted as the pleasure heightened. "It's okay Sasuke come." Itachi said sensing his brother was holding back. "Ah ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed coming hard in his brother's hand. "My god…" Itachi hissed as his brother's muscles clamped down on his throbbing length. _I'm so close… anything could send me over the edge…_ Itachi thought as he continued to thrust into his brother's ass. Sasuke's hole suddenly heated up as it hugged Itachi's manhood tipping him over the edge. "SASUKE!" he cried coming hard into his brother. They lay together panting coming down form the high that came with an orgasm. Itachi pulled out and smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back.

"That was the best round of love making I've had since we became lovers." Itachi said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sasuke said. "I know I did." He added yawning. "I love you otouto." Itachi said giving Sasuke a light kiss on the lips. "I love you too aniki." Sasuke said. They cleaned themselves off and pulled on their pajamas. Sasuke fell asleep 10 minutes later curled up beside Itachi; Itachi yawned and followed the suit pulling Sasuke closer. **End Lemon **

**T**he next morning Sasuke woke up and found his brother lying sound asleep beside him and smiled. _I missed waking up next to him in his arms…_ he thought remembering the first time they made love. Itachi woke slowly and smiled upon seeing Sasuke grinning at him sleepily. "You sleep well?" Sasuke asked. "Yes much better than I have in years." Itachi replied stretching. "You want to run away together?" Sasuke yawned. "I would like that, but run to where?" Itachi asked. "To my oasis" Sasuke replied sitting up and giving Itachi a kiss. "I look forward to seeing it." Itachi said getting up. "We should go before the dope catches us." Sasuke mused pulling on a shirt (that was not revealing and tempting to Itachi). They dressed and left the ruined hideout behind with a fake body and fake Sasuke. "And they said you can't clone a human body?" Sasuke laughed. "I always knew you liked science a bit too much." Itachi chuckled. They arrived in the oasis and lived there happily until they died glad to have each other's company. Itachi never did find out about Sasuke being Anorexic nor did Sasuke find out that Itachi had Tuberculosis. They died together in their sleep peacefully and were found by Konoha; after much debate the two were given a proper burial in the clan cemetery where they lay forever. If you went there on spring days you could hear the two laughing together about old times.

The End


End file.
